Never Knew.../Transcript
By sunset..... **Hamilton, Bruno and Yoyo (Hamilton; glad): There, we’ve arrived to Saint Teufel!! **Hamilton, Bruno and Yoyo (Hamilton; smirking): So what do you think? **Mia, Hasuro and Rozetta (all shocked; Mia): Holy shit!!! I didn’t expect it to look so.... **Guards (pointing guns): Who’s out there!!! **Hamilton, Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; reassuring): Easyyyy.... There’s nothing to worry about.... **Guards (One of them; covering his face): Oh... It’s just you. OPEN THE GATES!!!! The gates open and the team get in... **Bruno and Yoyo (saluting): We’ll be doing our duties now, call us if you need us.... **Mia (nervous): Erm..... Hamilton..... **Hamilton (serious): Hasuro! **Hasuro (smirking): Yes Hamilton....... **Hamilton (thinking): Greg is currently having trouble mending injured citizens. Would you mind coming to his aid? **Hasuro (saluting): Ok, buh-bye!!! **Rozetta (thinking): Is there anything you want me to help with? **Hamilton (thinking): Not really.... But maybe you can help with the security... **Hamilton (crossing his arms): Anyway, anything you wanted to say, Mia? **Mia (blushing): Don’t get me wrong, the barricade is quite impressive, but.... How did you manage to keep the New Olympians away for too long.... I mean... with their godly powers and all... **Hamilton (smirking): The walls... Their just extra... Follow me, if you want to see our REAL defense system! At a museum..... **Hamilton (grinning): Aren’t those statues beautiful? **Mia (awkward): Well yeah.... Except for the bearded man in the mid and the one dressed like a butche- **Mia (shocked): Hey! Aren’t those the Olympic gods? **Hamilton (smirking): Yeah.. When statues of the Olympic Gods are placed together, it can protect a city from monster attacks... **Hamilton (glad): Furthermore, since the borders Saint Teufel is very close in range to the museum, the protection spell is super strong, that unlike other districts of Grimsdale, you can’t use sorcery!!! **Hamilton (laughing): Heck! You can’t even charmspeak or Iris message anyone within the borders.... **Hamilton (smirking): And you know the prison, right? It isn’t in Saint Teufel; however, due to it being close to it, it is also affected by the protection spell, which is why after a year, Galinda, Marisol and Clay haven’t freed their friends yet!! **Mia (curious): That’s great.... But what if the New Olympians received their full powers? You know it’s almost a year since they had it..... **Hamilton (awkward): I don’t know about that, but I’d rather not think of it... hehe.. Outside the museum.... **Julian (crossing his arms): Hamilton.... **Hamilton (curious): Julian? What do you want? **Julian (serious): I’d like to speak with you, private- BANG.... **Julian (shocked; a bullet wound between his eyes): ........ **Julian (collapsing): ........... **Mia (shocked): JULIAN!!!!! **Hamilton (panicking): Oh! Shit shit shit....... **Hamilton (serious): I’ve got a lot of work and no time to solve the murder.... **Hamilton (holding a walkie talkie): I’ll call Bruno and Yoyo! Mia, look at the crime scene while they come! **Mia (saluting): O-ok!!! YOU ARE MIA Chapter 1 *Investigate street (Victim identified: Julian Edward Ramis; Killer attribute: The killer’s a marksman) **Yoyo (curious): Mia, can you tell us why Hamilton called us over he- **Bruno (shocked): Holy shit!! Is that Julian?! **Yoyo (shocked): I-is he DEAD?? **Bruno (crossing his arms): Obviously, there’s literally a bullet on his head.... **Bruno (thinking): I can tell the killer knows how to shoot.... However, I don’t seem to figure where it came from... **Yoyo (curious): So what we do now? **Bruno (serious): Well.... Julian was expected at the infirmary before his death as I recall.... We were going to go there anyway to send the body to Hasuro, so we may as well give it a look.... **Yoyo (blushing): Does that mean.... Greg’s a suspect.... **Bruno (covering his face): I’m afraid so.... Look, how about you help Mia with the talking while I help her look through the crime scenes.... *Talk to Greg (1 star) **Yoyo (twirling her hair; biting her lips): Hey, sweetie... how’s your day.... **Greg (blushing; scratching his head): It was good, I’m kind of exhausted from dealing with patients, but a bite from paprika will make it go... **Greg (concerned): Yoyo.... You seem anxious, is everything alright...... **Yoyo (covering her face): Yeah... It’s just Hamilton called to help solve a murder.... **Greg (crossing his arms): A murder... Great, that’s the last thing we need during these dire times..... **Yoyo (curious): We do know that Julian was patrolling the infirmary earlier, did he happen to have any arguments with the patients... or the employees? **Greg (covering his face): Even if he did, I’d be the last to notice, I was distracted by the patient’s cries..... **Yoyo (crossing her arms): I don’t wish to have this added.... But.... Since Julian was killed by a gunshot.... I supposed it’s necessary to tell you that Greg’s a marksman, himself... *Investigate infirmary **Bruno (grinning): Hah.... You think we should look through this basket of robes.... Well... I guess this could be helpful..... **Bruno (thinking): I see you’ve also found an origami kit... We should check it for fingerprints and see who it belongs to... **Yoyo (curious): Guys, you’ve found anything.... **Bruno (smirking): We did. You help Mia look through the basket, and I help her with the origami kit! *Search through basket (1 star) **Yoyo (realizing): Oh! I know that choker! It belongs to Diego’s sister, Ashle- **Yoyo (shocked): Wait!!! Julian was Ashley’s boyfriend!!! **Yoyo (holding her head): Oh god... The poor girl, how are we going to tell her about this.... *Inform Ashley of Julian’s death (1 star) **Ashley (excited): Mia!!! You’re here!! Is Diego with you, I haven’t seen him for nearly a year! **Yoyo (upset): Sadly, she wasn’t with him when we found her and Hasuro..... **Ashley (crossing her arms): Bummer.... I was really looking forward to seeing him again...... **Yoyo (sympathetic): We’re afraid we’ve got worse news yet to come.... Julian was found murdered this evening..... **Ashley (sad): Aww..... That’s horrible.... He was like.... Such a great boyfriend!! Like... OMG!!!! **Ashley (twirling her hair): But I guess there’s plenty of fish in the sea... I won’t forgot how that one tasted, though.... *Dust fingerprints on origami kit (1 star) **Bruno (pleased): Great!! We found a set of fingerprints on the kit! Now lets put them on the database!!! *Identify fingerprints (1 star) **Bruno (covering his face): So that origami kit belongs to Vicky..... **Bruno (smirking): Well... I don’t want to put Hamilton’s little doll in hot waters, but if we want to catch the killer, we’ve got to speak to everyone! *Speak with Vicky (1 star) **Vicky (smiling): Oh Hey, Mia! Glad to see we finally found you! I was about to head to Hamilton’s office for some private matters... **Bruno (grinning): That sounds like a date to me.... **Vicky (smirking): I don’t know about you, but eating raw paprika and getting sniping lessons doesn’t seem like a perfect type of date to me..... **Bruno (covering his face): Before you go, we just wanted to bring this origami kit to you and to inform you that...... **Vicky (sad): That Julian was murdered... I’m aware of that, Hamilton told me about the news, quite sad...... **Vicky (twirling her hair): Anyway, gotta go! Hamilton doesn’t like it when I keep him waiting.... Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: The killer eats paprika) **Hasuro (displeased): Why is it... The moment I step in a place, a body is brought to my face?! First at the Anoterous base, now HERE!!! **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; smirking): Sorry... We didn’t want to annoy you, but you’re the BEST coroner here, who else could help us? **Hasuro (showing off): I suppose you’re right.... **Hasuro (crossing his arms): Lucky for us, The bullet was still stuck on his head, and after looking at it, I can tell you I’ve found traces of paprika juice on it! **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; glad): So the killer eats paprika! That’s great! Lets add this to the profile... Later.... **Yoyo (holding her head): Oh god.... Didn’t Greg mention he ate paprika!! Why did he say th- **Bruno (smirking): Yoyo... Don’t overreact... I don’t think he’s the killer, Vicky mentioned she did to- **Yoyo (holding a walkie talkie): Hold up... Someone is calling me... **Yoyo (speaking to the walkie talkie): Hello.... **Cynthie (on the walkie talkie): Yoyo, are you hearing me? **Yoyo (curious): Yes, what is it Cyndie? **Cynthia (happy): I’ve caught a New Olympian!!! Chapter 2 **Yoyo (holding a walkie talkie): Hold up... Someone is calling me... **Yoyo (speaking to the walkie talkie): Hello.... **Cynthie (on the walkie talkie): Yoyo, are you hearing me? **Yoyo (curious): Yes, what is it Cyndie? **Cynthia (happy): I’ve caught a New Olympian at the armory! **Bruno (shocked): What did she say, Yoyo?! **Yoyo (shocked): She found a New Olympian the armory! **Bruno (happy): This is great news! Lets go speak with her! *Ask Cynthia to show you the New Olympian (1 star) **Cynthia (blushing): Phew... I’m glad you came, I thought I’d have to lean at the door forever!!!! **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; scratching his head): Sorry for keeping you wait, we were busy solving Julian’s murder, we’re not done yet.... So who’s the New Olympian you caught... **Cynthia (thinking): I don’t know his name... But I do recognize him as a team member of yours... **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; crossing her arms): Ugh.... It’s Clay then.... **Cynthia (scratching her neck): You said the murder victim was Julian didn’t you? **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; curious): Well yes... You have something to tell us about him.... **Cynthia (blushing): Yes, actually... I caught leaving the armory this morning... I don’t know exactly what he was doing, but I think you may want to take a look... **Cynthia (smiling): Anyway Clay’s waiting for you here too... I gave some Origami paper to play with.... **Yoyo (sweating): It’s been 2 years since we spoke to Clay, are we ready.... **Bruno (cracking his knuckles): My fists are read- **Yoyo (crossing her arms): BRUNO!! **Bruno (eye rolling): Ok fine!! Lets talk to that bastard!!! *Confront Clay (1 star) **Clay (grinning): Well well..... We finally see each other face to face.... **Clay (smirking): I hope you brought me something to eat, something like... chocolate or paprika flavor- Bruno then stomps Clay on the jewels..... **Clay (in pain): AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Bruno (grinning): No demigod children for you, Miss Banger.... **Yoyo (displeased): BRUNO!! **Bruno (eye rolling): What?! I didn’t punch him like you told me not to!!! Mia and Yoyo eye roll.... **Yoyo (eye rolling): Boys.... **Clay (crying): You will pay for this Bruno!!! Once we’re both outside YOU WILL FUCKING PAY!!!! **Bruno (waving his hand): Yeah yeah... As if we’ll let you!!! **Yoyo (biting her lips): Bruno... Lets just lea- **Bruno (smirking): But the fun’s just starti- **Yoyo (glares at him): ...... **Bruno (sweating): Alright..... After Bruno leaves... **Yoyo (compassionate): Here Clay, let me help you up... **Clay (tearful): Thanks Yoyo... You’re the nicest person I’ve ever kno- Yoyo then knees Clay to the jewels... **Clay (shocked): .......... **Clay (collapsing): ........... **Yoyo (smirking): Don’t give me that look, Mia. You know what they say “Girls just gotta have fun” The girls then leave...... *Investigate armory **Yoyo (holding her head): I didn’t find anything, did you guys? **Bruno (thinking): Well.... Mia found these ripped pieces of paper..... She thinks we should restore them.... **Yoyo (thinking): Mia’s instincts are usually as good as Hamilton’s... I believe we should do so... *Restore torn pieces of paper (Killer attribute: The killer knows origami) **Yoyo (smirking): Aww.... It’s an origami crane.... **Bruno (thinking): Origami... That word sounds familiar, didn’t Vicky, Cyndie and Clay mention they practice that thing..... **Yoyo (wondering): Yeah.... But I don’t see..... **Bruno (shocked): Hey! Look there’s something written on it!!! “Julian, don’t you dare confront him if you don’t want a bullet on the back of your head!” **Yoyo (crossing her arms): That sounds oddly familiar to the way Julian died..... **Bruno (serious): So I guess that means the killer practices Origami!!! Later...... **Bruno (thinking): Hey... Wasn’t Cyndie in a murder investigation which involved a shot victim.... **Yoyo (thinking): Yeah... She wasn’t the killer but I’m pretty sure she matched the marksman attribute... and Clay was a member of the force, so he matches this too.... **Yoyo (serious): Anyway, I think we should take another look at the infirmary!! *Investigate staff room **Bruno (thinking): Hey! Someone left their bag here, you think we should take a look at it? **Yoyo (smirking): Feel free to do that, got anything Mia? **Yoyo (thinking): The information in this doc is faded.... Yeah... I think we should dust it too.... *Search bag (1 star) **Bruno (smirking): That bag’s is Vicky... Here’s a pic of her and her late boyfriend her- **Bruno (sympathetic): Aww... Look at what’s written “I’ll never forget or forgive what happened to you”..... **Bruno (blushing): I just remembered didn’t Julian murder Vicky’s boyfriend..... But she’s the one that bailed him... She can not be still angry at Julian? Right? **Bruno (covering his face): But that doesn’t mean we should ignore this! Lets talk to Vic! *Ask Vicky if she truly forgiven Julian (1 star) **Vicky (smirking): Hey Mia! Hey Bruno! I hope you haven’t brought any of me and Hamilton “dating” jokes with you.... **Bruno (blushing): I thought it would be rude, seeing what were about to ask you..... **Bruno (concerned): Vicky.... Have you really forgiven Julian.... About everything........ **Vicky (displeased): ............ **Vicky (sighing): I won’t lie to you.... I did not, and I don’t think I’ll ever will.... **Bruno (confused): If you still hate him... W-why did you bail him...... **Vicky (tearful): Because I felt... bad for him.... I did this out of pity, not because forgave him!! He took Hamad away from me... I-I’ll never forgive that.... **Bruno (crossing his arms): I don’t mean to place salt on the wound... but..... Hamad killed his father, that’s jus- **Vicky (furious): Hamad didn’t do this!!!! **Bruno (sighing): But the evidence Julian provide- **Vicky (angry): Galinda was with him at the roof what if SHE did it!! Or... or... **Vicky (displeased): ......... **Bruno (curious): Wait? Galinda was in the roo- D-do you what actually happened there, and who was the other person they were wi- **Vicky (furious): LEAVE!!! *Recover data on document (1 star) **Yoyo (shocked): Look at the message, Mia! “If any of the patients die, it is your fault, Ramis!!!” **Yoyo (displeased): There’s only one person in the infirmary here! GREG!!! What exactly was he thinking! Lets talk to him!! *Confront Greg (1 star) **Greg (compassionate): Darling... You seem angry... Is there something I can do to make you feel better.... **Yoyo (displeased): You can start by telling me what that message means..... **Greg (crossing his arms): I wrote it as it is.... Julian nearly got a patient killed!!! **Yoyo (shocked): Really?! How?! **Greg (eye rolling): Well... The boy got no experience in the medical field, but decided to help out without asking!!! **Greg (pissed): He gave a sick patient acetone to drink!!!! ACETONE!!!! **Yoyo (blushing): Oof..... Is the patient... ok? **Greg (crossing his arms): Barely.... but yes..... Never again was I letting Julian enter the infirmary... Later, at Hamilton’s office.... **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; smirking): Ok Mia, we’ll just tell Hamilton our progress then continue.... **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; yelling): HAMILTON!!!! **Hamilton (struggling with Ashley; sweating): Bruno!!! You’re here!! **Bruno (giggling): What’s going on... What’s Ashley doing? **Hamilton (struggling with Ashley; scared): It doesn’t matter now! Just get her away from me!!!! Chapter 3 **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; smirking): Ok Mia, we’ll just tell Hamilton our progress then continue.... **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; yelling): HAMILTON!!!! **Hamilton (struggling with Ashley; sweating): Bruno!!! You’re here!! **Bruno (giggling): What’s going on... What’s Ashley doing? **Hamilton (struggling with Ashley; scared): It doesn’t matter now! Just get her away from me!!!! *Restrain Ashley (1 star) **Ashley (being restrained by Bruno): Get away from me..... Argh.... **Bruno (reassuring): Ok ok... Calm down Ash.... Just sit down and tell us what happened.... **Ashley (furious): WHAT HAPPENED?! That bastard slept with Julian!!!! **Bruno (shocked): Hamilton!! Is she for real?! **Hamilton (covering his face): It was a one night stand!!! I mean..... no feelings involved!!! **Bruno (laughing): Ahhahahahahahaha!!!!!! **Ashley (angry): This is NOT FUNNY!!! **Bruno (holding his laughter): I-I’m sorry I just can’t.... haha!!! **Yoyo (giggling): Ashley.... Maybe you’re overreacting.... You can try practicing origami.. You like doing that, right? **Ashley (pissed): Ok! Fiiineeeeeee I’m leaving, but not before I do THIS!!! Ashley then turned to Hamilton and gave him a hard kick to the jewels......... **Hamilton (shocked; falling down to the floor): AHHHHHHH!!!!!! **Ashley (eye rolling): Be grateful I didn’t snipe you there!!! Ashley then leaves...... **Yoyo (shocked): Hamilton, are you okay? **Bruno (laughing): Hahahahaha!!! **Yoyo (covering her face): Bruno, this is not funny! **Hamilton (in pain): I’m fine!!! W-what are you even doing here? **Yoyo (sweating): We just wanted to recap the case to yo- **Hamilton (pissed; holding his crotch): GET OUT!!! **Yoyo (blushing): Bu- **Hamilton (furious): I said GET OUT!!!! Yoyo and Mia leaves.... **Hamilton (displeased): What are you doing here, Bruno? **Bruno (doing a mockery hand gesture): ....... **Hamilton (furious; holding a shoe): Oh...... You fvcking bit- Bruno then leaves immediately before Hamilton throws his shoe at him... **Bruno (relieved): Phew.... That was close.... **Yoyo (crossing her arms): What did you do? **Bruno (innocent smirk): Nothing.... Just.... boy talk.... **Yoyo (smug): Huh.... “Boy talk”...... **Yoyo (smirking): Anyway... Mia and I were thinking.... maybe we should give the armory another look.... **Bruno (thinking): Well... You do that, while I go back to the murder scene.... **Yoyo (curious): Why? **Bruno (grinning): Umm.... We don’t even know where the killer was sniping Julian at... and I’m the expert in this topic, so..... **Yoyo (smirking): Oh well... Bye bye.... *Investigate weapon table **Yoyo (smirking): Oh, look... That’s a recorder, lets click it... **Voice on recorder: Hey, Julian... You may recognize my voice, and wondering why I’m sending you this, but I’ve got something to tell you in private, I’ll be in the armory, don’t let anyone see you... **Yoyo (shocked): That voice! It’s Clay! But that means that Julian knew he was around!!! **Yoyo (crossing her arms): It also seems like they were sharing a secret, but what could it possibly be, we should talk to him... Anything else you found.... **Yoyo (glad): A torn photo! Ok, we should fix it! *Ask Clay why he wanted to see Julian (1 star) **Yoyo (crossing her arms): Ok, Clay.... You’ve heard about Julian’s death, didn’t you? **Clay (grinning): Oh yes! I may as will tell you, but I actually saw him earlier before his death..... **Yoyo (eye rolling): Yeah... We’ve found your recorder..... **Clay (crossing his arms): I guessed... And I think I know what you will ask me, and no I’m not telling you any of the information I shared with him.. **Yoyo (pissed): Why not? You’re already caught!!! **Clay (smirking): Oh please... This is not about me, Galinda instructed me not to tell anyone except Julian, so I stick to what I said... **Yoyo (eye rolling): Alright, then... Oh! And by the way! Mia wanted to tell you something.... **Clay (bored): What is i- Mia then kicked Clay in the jewels..... **Clay (ugly crying): ........... **Yoyo (smirking): That..... *Repair torn photo (1 star) **Yoyo: Aww.... This is a photo of Cyndie and her husband... **Yoyo (holding her head): You were absent when that happened, but Louis was captured by the New Olympians while getting supplies from outside... **Yoyo (sweating): Look at the caption, it says “YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS”... **Yoyo (blushing): But what does it mean... We gotta ask Cynthia... This doesn’t look good to me.... *Ask Cynthia about the message (1 star) **Yoyo (curious): I don’t want to bring you back worries on your husband, Cyndie.... But.... Who sent you that.... **Cynthia (covering her face): Don’t worry yourself... I... Sent that out of anger to Julian...... **Yoyo (confused): But why? **Cynthia (furious): Because I found out he was the one who accompanied Louis in the rampage! He could’ve helped him!!!! **Cynthia (crying): But instead he left him to be imprisoned! And now not only did I lose my brother, but my husband too!!!! **Yoyo (sympathetic): Cyndie, don’t cry.... I’m sure your husband is alive... We’ll find him.... Later.... Yoyo (smirking): Done already, Bruno? **Bruno (happy): Yep! I managed to find out where the killer did their shot.... **Bruno (blushing): Hamilton’s office...... **Yoyo (shocked): Hamilton’s office!!! How is that- Hamilton isn’t the killer, is he? **Bruno (crossing his arms): He was literally at front of Julian when he was murdered!! OF COURSE NOT!!! **Bruno (smirking): Anyway... I also managed to find out that the killer’s got to be shorter than 5”6’... Lets go to the office! *Investigate Hamilton’s office (Killer attribute: The killer is shorter than 5"6') **Hamilton (displeased; holding his stomach): W-what are you guys doing here.... I-I told you to leave..... **Bruno (grinning): You’re still in pain.... Either Ash is one tough lady, or you’ve got really wea- **Hamilton (pissed): Oh you, shut up! Just tell me what you’re doing here!!! **Bruno (smirking): Jeez.... I was just joking. Calm down, kid.... **Hamilton (displeased): ........... **Bruno (grinning): Anyway, we’re here because we found out that the killer, may have, been here during the murder.... **Yoyo (happy): And you were right! Look, Mia found a gun!!! **Hamilton (confused): A gun? How come I didn’t see it? **Bruno (smug): Probably busy finding your own- **Yoyo (crossing her arms): Ok, Bruno. Enough. Lets just go and give that gun to Hasuro..... *Send gun to Hasuro (Killer attribute: The killer wears pearls) **April (smiling): Oh hi, Brunokins!! **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; crossing his arms): Ape, please don’t call me that in front of my friends.... What exactly are you doing here.... **April (smirking): Your friend, Hasuro was feeling a bit lazy, so.... He decided to make me analyze the gun instead..... **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; smirking): Oh Hasuro... **April (twirling her hair): Anyway, I found some alkaline substance on the gun, and it happens to be used in shining pearls.... **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; grinning): So the killer wears pearls, thanks April! Lets go... Brunokins... hehe... Later...... **Bruno (curious): Is the killer profile ready, Yoyo? **Yoyo (smirking): Yes, Brunokins..... **Bruno (crossing his arms): Oh! Just shut up.... Lets just go and arrest the killer.... *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Bruno and Yoyo (both shocked): VICKY!!!!!!! **Vicky (sighing): About time, I guess... **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; confused): But why did you do this? And frame it on Hamilton out of all people? Is this about Ha- **Vicky (furious): Frame Hamilton?! Why would I frame the person I’ve been trying to protect!! **Vicky (crossing her arms): I killed Julian, alright! But I’m not saying shit about why I did it! Just take me to Hamilton... At Hamilton’s.... **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; smirking): How’s your pistol, Hamilton? **Hamilton (pissed): Loaded. And I’ll shoot you with it, if you joke one more time about my manhood. **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; grinning): Shoot me with what? NerfGun bullets.... **Hamilton (crossing his arms): I hope mocking my masculinity, isn’t the only thing you came here for.... **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; winking): Nope. Your girl came for a visit, don’t make her feel disappointed.... **Vicky (blushing): Hey, Hamilton...... **Hamilton (shocked): Victoria? What are you doing here? **Vicky (sad): What other reason, could you think of.... **Hamilton (begging): No no no!!! Please don’t me it’s true... You didn’t- **Vicky (tearful): I’m sorry Hamilton.... **Hamilton (angry): Why did you do this!!!! What led you to such a thing!!! **Vicky (covering her face): I can’t say a wo- **Hamilton (furious): TELL ME!!! **Vicky (looking down): ........ **Vicky (looking at Hamilton’s eyes): H-he knows...... **Hamilton (covering his face): ....... **Hamilton (sad): Bruno, Mia, Yoyo..... Can you give us some time alone.... Outside the office...... **Yoyo (shocked): What was that about?! **Bruno (smirking): Probably just a lovers quarrel..... **Yoyo (covering her face): Bruno...... **Bruno (thinking): I’m JOKING!!! I agree.... Somethings fishy going on..... **Yoyo (crossing her arms): And it seems like Hamilton’s a part of it..... You Can’t Stop Me Now (2/6) **Yoyo (crossing her arms): You know guys... I was curious about Vicky’s motive.... **Bruno (covering her face): I think WE ALL are curious!!! **Yoyo (thinking): So I thought...... Clay told Julian something today, yet he refused to reveal it.... **Yoyo (serious): What if there’s some kind of correlation between what Julian was told AND his death....... **Bruno (grinning): HEY! Now you’re making sense now.... **Yoyo (happy): So you agree!!! **Bruno (cracking his knuckles): Yes.... And I think we need to go to Clay, and make him tal- **Hasuro (curious): What are you hoes talking about? **Yoyo (innocent smirk): Oh! Nothing Hasuro..... just stuff..... **Hasuro (smirking): Whatever that “stuff” is, I just wanted to tell Mia that Greg would like to talk to us...... **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; smirking): Whatever my Greggy wants, it must be important, anyway we’ll wait for you Mia... **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; annoying Bruno): Now come with me, Brunokins.... *See what Greg wants (1 star) **Hasuro (twirling his hair; blushing): So, what’s the deal, Greggy? **Greg (whispering): Hush.... We must not be heard..... **Hasuro (whispering): Why? **Greg (worried): There’s a trespasser in our camp!!! **Hasuro (shocked): A trespasser? Where? And how do you know about that? **Greg (panicking): I know that because I checked our supplies to bring pills for a patient and some of the supplies are MISSING!!! **Greg (serious): The medicine here is allowed to use by anyone in camp as long as they keep them in the infirmary!! Someone from outside the camp must’ve snuck in and STOLE the supplies!!!! **Hasuro (confused): Why would the New Olympians need medicine? Their immu- **Hasuro (serious): Unless their just a random human or demigod! Lets search the infirmary to see who was in! *Investigate infirmary **Hasuro (thinking): Hmm.... This must be the box of supplies the intruder stole from... **Hasuro (twirling his hair): You think they may have left something here... Lets search it then!!! *Search box of supplies (1 star) **Hasuro (happy): Look Mia! There’s a note!!! **Hasuro (shocked): So it was Kelemen who stole the supplies!!! **Hasuro (twirling his hair): And look... He says he’d like to see me- I mean us outside... *Speak with Kelemen (1 star) **Kelemen (relieved): I’m glad you decided to come, I tried Iris-messaging you, but for some reason something in these borders won’t let me.... **Hasuro (twirling his hair): Aww.... So you snuck into the district just to leave a message for us to meet you... how cute..... **Hasuro (smirking): And since you stole the supplies simply “to make sure we see the message”.... I guess you won’t mind us taking it back..... **Kelemen (scratching his head; blushing): Oh... Sorry about that.... Yes, you can take the supplies back... **Hasuro (winking): So why do you want to contact us... surely it’s just to see my beautiful face... **Kelemen (grinning): Ha! Not a chance! I wanted to talk to you, because Ophelia and Susan Iris-messaged me to do so.... **Kelemen (smirking): You see.. The girls snuck into the dome to see where The New Olympians kept their prisoners, but instead they discovered something.... **Kelemen (serious): The New Olympians are planning to break into Los Muerta’s Prison and release their friends!!! **Hasuro (confused): Why didn’t they do that earlier? I mean.... That’s a good thing they didn’t..... But they’ve got godly powers they can do WHATEVER they want, except when it comes to Saint Teufel... I thought they stopped caring for their friends or something..... **Kelemen (thinking): The prison, although in Los Muerta, is very close to Saint Teufel’s borders, so whatever magic there, must have made an effect on the prison... **Hasuro (curious): I see... what are we gonna do then? **Kelemen (serious): I think this ma sound crazy, but I think you should transport the N.O prisoners into your borders before their friends come to get them! The Anoterous and I will help you if you need some aid! *Ask Clay about Vicky’s motive (1 star) **Clay (crossing his arms): What do you want from me now? Haven’t you got your killer already? **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; crossing her arms): Yeah... It was Vicky.... However, she refuses to tell us the motive, but it seems to be something he found out.... from someone... **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; serious): What you told Julian, have it got something to do with Hamilton...... **Clay (smirking): Well well... You’re smarter than I thought, Yoyo..... but if you want to learn more, you gotta dig yourselves!!! **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; crossing his arms): So you still want to keep that a secret? Ha! **Clay (yawning): What does it seem to you, Bruno? **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; Rolling his sleeves): If you insist.... Bruno then delivers a falcon punch into Clay’s jewels..... **Clay (crying): YOU FUCKING PIG!!! I’ll never tell you what I’m hiding!!! NEVERRR!!!!!!!! **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; scratching his head): Sorry Yoyo... I just... had to.... **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; smirking): It’s ok, he deserved it. Lets just search the armory to learn things ourselves... *Investigate armory **Yoyo (thinking): Do you think the camera caught any footage of Clay and Julian’s conversation? **Bruno (thinking): Certainly, but before we give it to Rozetta, We’ve got to unlock it.... *Unlock camera (1 star) **Bruno (smirking): Wasn’t that hard, was it? **Yoyo (serious): Enough talk! Lets just give it to Rozetta, before Hamilton has any idea of deleting the footage! *Send camera to Rozetta **Rozetta (covering her face): Are you guys sure you wants to watch the conversation... **Bruno and Yoyo (happy): So you found a footage!!!! **Rozetta (serious): I’ll take that as a yes, but believe me, you won’t like what you’ll see..... Rozetta shows the trio the footage.... YOU ARE NOT MIA..... At Hamilton’s office.... **Vicky (worried): Where is he... where is he.... **Vicky (breathing): Ok Vic... Calm down.... He’s probably still deciding my punishment.... **Vicky (covering her face): He’s not gonna banish me, is he? Hamilton would neve- Vicky’s walkie talkie then starts buzzing... **Hamilton (on the walkie talkie): Victoria.... Are you hearing me..... **Vicky (tearful; holding a walkie talkie): Y-you only use my first name when you feel afraid for me... I’m getting banished, aren’t I? **Hamilton: M-meet me at the exit..... **Vicky (crying): ...... Vicky packs her bag and goes to the exit.... **Vicky (sad): I’m ready.... **Hamilton (smirking): Ready for what? **Vicky (crossing her arms): For departure! What el- **Vicky (shocked): Why are you wearing that largeass backpack!!! **Hamilton (affectionate): I told you Vicky.... I won’t forgive myself if you hot hurt... I-I don’t have the heart to do that.... You killed Julian to protect me, I can’t hold you accountable for that!!! **Vicky (shocked): Y-you’re no- **Hamilton (serious): I am! I’m going to serve your punishment for you!! **Vicky (crying): You don’t have to do this Hamilton! You know what happened wasn’t your fault! I-I killed Julian!!!! **Vicky (begging): Please! Don’t leave! Don’t leave me Hamilton! **Hamilton (sympathetic): I have no choice Vicky, you leave or I do. Either way, we’re separated and I’d rather die than let any of those New Deadbeats lay a finger on you..... Hamilton then gives Vicky a huge hug.... **Vicky (hugging Hamilton): I love you Hamilton...... **Hamilton (hugging Vicky): I love you too Vic, you’re like the sister I never had...... **Vicky (scared): Do you hear that? **Hamilton (covering his face): It’s our friends... They’re calling for me... They must’ve found out... **Hamilton (sad): I don’t think I could face them... W-would you mind if you distract them for me... **Vicky (compassionate): Anything for you, Hamilton.... **Hamilton (blushing): And Vic.... **Vicky (smirking): Yes.... **Hamilton (compassionate): I announce you as the camp’s new leader...... Meanwhile with the team... **Bruno, Hasuro, Mia and Yoyo (yelling): HAMILTON!!!! **Vicky (serious): You guys looking for someone!! *Speak to Vicky (1 star) **Bruno, Hasuro, Mia and Yoyo (Mia; sad): Vicky... We saw the conversation between Clay and Julian... **Vicky (covering her face): Oh brother..... **Bruno, Hasuro, Mia and Yoyo (Yoyo; shocked): Tell us it’s not true! Hamilton would never kill anyone, without a reason! I refuse to believe he murdered Julian’s father!! **Vicky (furious): Of course he didn’t!!! **Vicky (crossing her hands): Look, what happened 8 years ago in Saint Fredricks’s!!! It was all Galinda’s fault!!! **Vicky (eye rolling): She, Hamad and Hamilton had after school detention, and nobody picked them up, so they stayed all school all night, messing around at the rooftop! **Vicky (covering her face): the late Principal Ramis was patrolling the building, where he saw them, and Hamilton was explaining their presence, at the edge of the building, where Gal use her powers to blow a gust of wind, which pushed Hamilton hard into the principal, making him fall off the building... **Vicky (sad): Hamilton didn’t know the truth of what actually happened, until Elvira told him at Old Valley, but he didn’t accept the fact the murder wasn’t his fault.... He thought... If he wasn’t present, Edward would have stood against the wind and survived.... **Vicky (holding her head): He blamed himself for indirectly causing my Hamad’s death, and when Hamida committed suicide and I... Attempted it... His guilt grew stronger... As he believed if Hamad was still alive none of those things could have happened... **Bruno, Hasuro, Mia and Yoyo (shocked): ...... **Bruno, Hasuro, Mia and Yoyo (Hasuro; sympathetic): Oh... My poor poor Hamilton.... Let me give him a hug... **Bruno, Hasuro, Mia and Yoyo (Mia; Serious): Where’s Hamilton?? I-I want to speak with him.... **Vicky (sad): All what I told you... It was to distract you... He’s run away....